I Love You Too
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Sasunaru incest. Sasuke older and Naruto younger. Naruto harbours feelings for his Nii-San but does his said Nii have feelings for him as well? Crappiest work of my life! changed summary for xXkawaii-chanXx...i think thats her name lolz wellp its for u!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: WOOT WOOT!! Another new story? Gasp!!! Omg im on a roll….but for how long? Who knows! Anyway nope I do not own Naruto!!! Wish I did but…alas it is not so! So u no sue!!!

[{[A/N: ok! So this is incest between Sasuke and Naruto came to me in biology today! We were talking about Blue Lagoon and u know kids get trapped on an island and their brother and sister and there's an older man there but before he can tell them incest is wrong BOOM he dies so u know its just them and of course hormones and testosterone be kicking in so BOOM they fall in love and then WHAM BAM THANK U MA'AM and then u got a kid. Soooppp my story here is NOTHING like that at all!! Lolz it's just an incest fic haha my first one! So tell me how I be did! Ooh I just love bad grammar! Lolz so OOC with both Sasuke and Naruto and of course cute fluff here and there. Add in some angstyness next then a pinch of hurt/comfort. And BOOM u get a Rainbow-Muffins Incest Ficlet enjoy x3!!!

Note: Sasuke is 17 and Naruto is 15. Naruto and Sasuke have the same mother but their fathers are different, hence the different colored hair and eyes and so on and so forth!

Rating: T (for incest and the such)

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI!!! This is a yaoi fic and if u don't like then why the fuck did u click this u dumbnut?

Xxx

Naruto looked up from his book suddenly to gaze at his older brother, "Nii-San! I'm hungry!" he whined. His Aniki, who was currently reading a different book, looked up and smiled at him, then got up, and walked towards the kitchen.

"What are you hungry for, Otouto?" he asked and Naruto pouted as his Nii-San disappeared into the kitchen. The small fifteen year old sighed, "You…"

Naruto knew it was hopeless. I mean, come on!? You tell anyone that you're in love with your older brother and they'll kill you! And if they don't do that well they'll tell your older brother and that's just as worse!

But Naruto couldn't help but harbor a crush for his Aniki and the young boy (he was only two years younger than his brother) mused on his feelings as he too got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke?" he asked, leaning against the kitchen wall to watch his older brother.

"Hm?" the older raven asked as he cut up some vegetables and placed them aside to put in some ramen later.

"Um…how do you know when your…" Naruto let his voice trail off as he blushed. Sasuke turned his head sideways to look at his Otouto.

"Who do you know when you're…what?" he asked teasingly which mead Naruto blush even harder. "Never mind, Nii, you're just going to laugh!" he pouted and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle and he turned around, to fully face the red blond.

"Ne, just tell me! I won't laugh, ok?" the older onyx said calmly to the blushing cerulean.

"Hai…" Naruto mumbled and Sasuke grinned. The whiskered boy breathed in deeply, he couldn't believe he was asking his Nii-San this! "How do you know when your…" he breathed in again.

"In love?" he finished.

Xxx

Sasuke's inner demon roared, "HE LOVES SOMEONE!?!? WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY!? IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM! THE ONLY PERSON HE SHOULD LOVE IS ME!!!!" his inner screamed out as his outer exterior just stared at the squirming blond.

When Sasuke finally saw Naruto's visable wince as the silence continued to grow was when he finally said, "You're too young to love, Naru-Chan. Wait awhile…" the raven reached out to ruffle Naruto's hair but when he stretched out his arm towards him, Naruto shied away and turned his head.

"Wha--?" Sasuke half asked but Naruto cut him off, "Y-you can eat the r-ramen…I'm not hungry anymore…" and with that the blond ran out of the kitchen, into the living room, up the stairs and into his room closing the door with a loud BANG!

Sasuke gaped as his inner demon again began to rant inside his head, "OH NO!! YOU EMOTIONLESS DUMBASS! YOU FUCKING SCARED HIM! GO AFTER HIM! MAKE SURE HE'S OK! I THINK HE WAS CRYING! GO AFTER HIM!!!!!! CHECK ON HIM!!!!! TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM!!!! BYE A BIKE!!!!! IDK! JUST DO SOMETHING! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A STUPID DUMBASS!!!! GO AFTER HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All that the onyx could do was obey his inner self and he put down his things, turned off the stove, took off his apron, and began walking towards his Otouto's bedroom.

Xxx

Naruto's heart tore as his brother said that. He was too young? HE WAS TO FUCKING YOUNG?!?!? Naruto couldn't think, he kind of remembered him mumbling something about he wasn't hungry anymore and then he was running.

"How did I get here?" Naruto asked as he lifted his head from his pillow. "Oh well…I don't care…" his voice trailed off as he heard a knock at his door.

"Naru? Come on, Naru, open up! I'm sorry! What did I do? Hello? Naru? I know you're in there!" a muffled voice came from the other side of the locked door.

Naruto didn't want to see him…it hurt to much. It was basically saying that Naruto couldn't love Sasuke because Sasuke was too old and Naruto was too old. Just like the fact they were brothers, Naruto thought bitterly.

"GO AWAY!" he screamed at the door. "No! Not until I know what I did, Naruto! Naruto?" he asked again.

"I SAID GO AWAY SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" Naruto screamed at the door, "I DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING TO YOU!!"

It was silent on the other side and the blond actually thought that maybe his older brother had actually left but when he heard a noise that sounded familiarly like a key being inserted into a keyhole and then a small, faint click that sounded familiarly like a key being turned was the thought suddenly a banded.

The door opened and Sasuke came in and he held the key up for his Otouto to see. "Hmph, remember? Itachi thought it best I have an extra key to your room in case of fires."

Sasuke put the key down on the desk and began walking to Naruto, who was now buried under covers and a pillow, not wanting to see Sasuke's beautiful face.

The older sighed and sat down, then removed the covers off of Naruto's body in one quick motion.

The blond eeped at the coldness but then was suddenly pulled into two, strong, warm arms.

"Naru-Chan?" Sasuke said looking down at the boy who was currently looking up, his head was resting in Sasuke's lap.

"Why did you cry? Why did you run away from me?" the onyx asked genuinely down at his younger brother.

Naruto turned slightly but didn't try moving, it was no use, Sasuke's arms were firmly around his waist and weren't letting him go anytime soon.

"Because…because I love someone…and…if I told you…I knew you…" Naruto chocked on his words and began to cry again, the tears flowing as the words came out, "You wouldn't approve…"

Sasuke felt a pain at his heart….he loved someone?

"Who…who is it?" Sasuke asked and he brought Naruto closer to him, wanting to comfort the boy.

The blond clung to Sasuke now, never wanting to let him go. For he knew that the moment he told him, Sasuke would hate him and never look at him the same way again.

"Naruto…Naru…who is it?" Sasuke asked a little more demanding this time.

Naruto chocked out a long sob then a, "…you…"

The boy shot out of Sasuke's arms before he could reply and ran out of the room, Sasuke two feet behind him.

Naruto was out of the apartment and onto the balcony before Sasuke could catch him, which he did I might add in not the most pleasant of ways but he still caught him!

Naruto was on his back with his Aniki over him and wait! What? Kissing him? The blond melted as he felt Sasuke nip at his bottom lip for entrance to his mouth and of course without hesitation Naruto happily complied and opened his mouth to his big brother…

The blond pulled back, not at all wanting to, but having to, and said, "What? Sasuke? Why-" but was cut off again as Sasuke placed a cliché kiss on his lips.

"Mm…Naru-Chan you taste good." The raven said and he kissed a very stunned Naruto's forehead.

"Did you think just because you felt something for me didn't mean I didn't feel anything for you? The minute you asked me what it felt like to be in love I immediately exploded inside my head and came up with different name possibilities of guys and girls that I could kill, that were your age and that you hung out with. The first one on my list was Sakura and then the next was Gaara and then so on and so forth. The second you told me you were in love with me was the minute that everything in the world went right, but you ran out of the room so quickly you never gave me the chance to say anything! So before I end my emotion rant I'm just going to say…that I love you with all of my heart, mind, body, soul, and spirit" and with that Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto again.

Naruto giggled and responded to his kisses. Just then they heard a cough and they both looked up to see their neighbor across from them giving them evil looks.

They both laughed, got off of the ground and walked back inside their apartment.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked his brother as they interlaced fingers. "Hmm?" Sasuke asked and he leaned in to kiss Naruto again.

"I love you." Naruto said and he laughed as Sasuke leaned to kiss him again and whisper,

" I love you, too."

Xxx

WHOA! I have to say that was THEE crappiest story I have ever written!! Ha! Because I apalogize I was watching A Very Potter Musical on youtube! So you kids had better go check that out ONLY if you like Harry Potter! Lolz its hilarious!!! Haha!! I love Voldemort! Ok anyway moving on you can leave me reviews for this one IF YOU WANT!! But I don't suggest it…this aint the best piece of work I've done…so yeah! Thanks reading anyway!! ~~Rain-Chan~~


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Short Author's Note, guise.

Well, first off… Hello. It's been awhile. Things have happened. Grammar has improved, thanks to Homestuck, by the way. Author has changed, etc. Um, well. Let's see…where do I begin? Right, well… Addressing many of the reviews on how my writing was or the pairings that I wrote about, you do have to understand that these stories were written…like, three years ago.

Grammar was shit and even though I was a pretty good writer, it still sucked. Moving on to something adjacent to this point, I've been thinking of rewriting a lot of my stories. Uhhh, it is just because I find that my old stories do suck shit and I feel the need to redeem myself.

Upon that, I find myself trying to decide which stories to rewrite. It would be great for some input if I still have any fans out there. Which, I doubt because I haven't updated anything in…two years?

Ahahaha~ What junior, senior, and college do to you, mayne. Anyway, shoot me a PM or a review or something. That'd be great. For all you Tumblrs out there, you can contact me through my RP blog: .com. Cool beans.

~Rain-Chan


End file.
